Spider-man
by Le Furtif Fox
Summary: While on a school field trip, Blaine gets bitten by an experimental spider. A few days later, strange things began to happen to him and he learns that the bite gave him superpowers. He chooses to use his powers for good and to become a superhero, while trying to keep it a secret from his best friends. [Spider-Man AU!] Blaine/Quinn, Sebtana
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Note**_

_**I'm not really sure where the idea for this story came from, but I guess it was because I was watching Glee while I was thinking of Spiderman. I'm sorry to anyone that was hoping this would be a Klaine story, I have nothing against the couple, but I'm just not a fan.**_

_**Main Characters: Blaine Anderson (Peter Parker/Spiderman), Sebastian Smythe (Harry Osborn), Santana Lopez (Mary Jane Watson), Quinn Fabray (Gwen Stacy)**_

_**Pairings: Blaine/Quinn, Sebastian/Santana**_

_**Not all of the characters will make an appearance, but some of them well. **_

_**Summary: While on a school field trip, Blaine gets bitten by an experimental spider. A few days later, strange things began to happen to him and he learns that the bite gave him superpowers. He chooses to use his powers for good and to become a superhero, while trying to keep it a secret from his best friends.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, which belongs to its rightful owner. I also don't own Spiderman, which belongs to Marvel Comics.**_

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

The sound of an alarm clock blared through the small bedroom. A hand reached out from under the covers and slammed the off button, before a body raised in the bed. The young man was around 18 years old, had dark brown curly hair, and hazel colored eyes. This man was Blaine Anderson.

There was a knock on his door, before it opened. A woman in her early 50s opened the door and smiled at the teenager. "Good you're awake." She said. "Get ready and come down for breakfast."

"Yes, Aunt May." The teen returned the smile and got out of bed.

The door was shut a moment after he got up and Blaine headed for the bathroom. He changed into a clean pair of clothes, gelled his hair back, and brushed his teeth. He took a look at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a white polo shirt tucked into a pair of skinny jeans.

After getting ready for school, Blaine headed to the kitchen where he found his Aunt and Uncle sitting at the table. "Morning guys." He said, sitting down at the table as his Aunt placed a plate in front of him.

"Morning, Blaine." His Uncle smiled at him, placing the newspaper onto the table. "You ready for your field trip to the that lab?"

Blaine chuckled. "It's a genetics Lab and yeah." He nodded. "Thought I don't really think it'll be all that exciting."

"I'm sure you'll have fun." May told him. "Sebastian will be there, won't he?"

"I think so."

"See." Ben told him. "You'll be fine."

Blaine laughed, before he finished his breakfast and looked at the clock. He realized what time it was and thought that if he didn't leave now, he'd be late for the bus. "I'll see you guys this afternoon." He kissed his aunt's cheek and ran out of the house, toward the bus.

* * *

It hadn't taken all that time before the bus arrived at the genetics laboratory. Blaine had spent most of the ride getting teased and what not by the football team, which was completely normal when he didn't have his best friend with him. After he had gotten off the bus, he looked around, spotting a small black limo sitting at the bottom of the steps of the building. He knew exactly who the limo belonged to.

He stood there waiting for someone to exit the limo, ignoring the jocks when they slightly shoved his shoulders or called him a 'loser' or something of that nature. It wasn't until he got one good shove from one of them, that he lost his balance, and nearly fell down the steps. He felt someone grab him before he could fall.

"I know you're accident prone, but don't try and kill yourself." A familiar voice said from behind him.

Once Blaine had regained his balanced, he turned around to come face to face with the owner of the voice. He sighed in relief when he saw that it was his best friend, Sebastian Smythe. The two had been best friends since they were born and hardly ever lift one another's side. Sebastian was the son of one of the richest men in the state of Ohio; Norman Smythe.

"You'd miss me if that happened." Blaine laughed.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Yes, sadly I would." He said. "Now, come on, we've got a group to catch up with."

"Sebastian!" Sebastian's father shouted, coming up the steps, holding his backpack.

Sebastian sighed, shaking his head, before looking at his dad. "Oh, hey dad." He said, taking his bag from him. "Thanks."

Norman nodded, before noticing Blaine. "You must be Blaine, Sebastian's friend?"

"Yeah." Blaine said. "Nice to finally meet you, Mr. Smythe."

"Sebastian's says your great in science." Blaine nodded his head. "I wish Sebastian was that good."

"Well, this was fun, dad, but we really need to get going." Sebastian said, before pushing Blaine toward the doors of the building. He glanced over his shoulder to watch his dad walk back to the limo. "I think he likes you more than he likes me."

"He's your dad, he can't like me more than you." Blaine told him, as he pulled a camera out of his bag and placed the strap around his neck. "The next thing you'll do, is blame me for you sucking at science."

Sebastian laughed. "Not true." He said. "I've tried that before, but realized that it wasn't true. So, I'm sticking with blaming our shitty teacher for it."

Shaking his head, Blaine rolled his eyes. "It's not the teacher's fault either." He replied, just as he spotted the teacher looking at them.

"Anderson, Smythe, try and keep up with the group." The teacher told them, before she turned and looked at the rest of the group.

"Come on." Blaine pushed the taller male toward the group.

* * *

_**Author Note: This chapter was pretty short, but I'll try and make the rest of them a little longer than this one is. I hope you guys enjoyed it, I spent a few weeks working on this, but I'm sure this chapter sucks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author Note**_

_**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I'm really glad that you guys liked this so far, I wasn't exactly sure about this to be honest and I'm trying to come up with another Glee fanfiction, but I've been having writer's block badly and ideas just aren't coming to me right now. I've actually been thinking of doing one based off of **__Supernatural__**, having it center around Sebastian and Blaine, who are basically Dean and Sam. But I'm not sure right now.**_

_**Main Characters: Blaine Anderson (Peter Parker/Spiderman), Sebastian Smythe (Harry Osborn), Santana Lopez (Mary Jane Watson), Quinn Fabray (Gwen Stacy)**_

_**Pairings: Blaine/Quinn, Sebastian/Santana**_

_**Not all of the characters will make an appearance, (as I said in the first chapter)**_

_**Summary: While on a school field trip, Blaine gets bitten by an experimental spider. A few days later, strange things began to happen to him and he learns that the bite gave him superpowers. He chooses to use his powers for good and to become a superhero, while trying to keep it a secret from his best friend.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, which belongs to its rightful owner. I also don't own Spiderman, which belongs to Marvel comics.**_

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

As the group of high schools made their way through the genetics laboratory, Blaine had his camera out and was taking pictures of the spiders that were located in the small glass boxes along the walls. While he was taking pictures, he listened to what the tour guide was saying about what they did in the lab and everything.

"Do you understand any of this?" Sebastian whispered to his friend.

"Yes." He replied. "And you would to, if you'd actually pay attention."

"Hey, I do pay attention." He defended.

"Anderson, Smythe be quiet and pay attention." Their teacher glared at the two of them.

Shaking his head, Blaine lowered his camera and began to pay more attention to what was being said, while he noticed Sebastian was only pretending to pay attention to what was being said, which caused him to roll his eyes. He always questioned how he managed to make it this far if he never actually paid any attention to anything.

As the tour continued, they were eventually free to look around the lab as long as they didn't go very far. Blaine spent that time taking pictures of the spiders and stuff, just as his eyes landed on one of the blond girls in his class. Her name was Quinn Fabray and she was someone that Blaine has had a crush on since the sixth grade, but he's never done anything about. She was popular and he was one of the most least popular people at school, despite his friendship with Sebastian.

"You okay?" A female voice snapped him from his thoughts.

He then realized that Quinn was talking to him. "What?" He asked stupidly. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was wondering if you'd mind if I got a picture. You know, for the school paper."

She nodded. "Of course." She agreed, standing in front of the glass boxes.

He smiled slightly, as he took a couple of pictures of Quinn in front of the boxes. What he didn't realize was the spider that was lowering itself from the ceiling and landed on his hand. "Thanks." He said, after he finished taking the pictures. She smiled and walked off to meet up with her friends. He didn't notice the spider on his hand until it bit down on it.

"Ow." He muttered under his breath as he shook his hand. He rubbed his thumb over the bump that was coming up on it.

"You alright?" Sebastian asked, walking over to him.

"Yeah." He said. "I'm fine."

"Alright. Come on, we're leaving."

Blaine shook his head as he followed the other one toward the front doors of the lab. When they made it out of the building, they began walking toward the bus.

* * *

_**Author Note: Again I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while and I guess this is my way of apologizing for it by giving you guys a short and crapish chapter. I hope you guys somewhat liked it. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author Note: Hey guys! I would've updated sooner, but I've been distracted watching PewDiePie on Youtube. If you haven't checked him out yet, you totally should. He's really funny and I love watching him freak out when he plays horror games. Anyway, I should get on with the chapter. **_

_**Also this chapter introduces Santana and focuses mainly on Sebastian, I feel like he deserved his own chapter and**__ Bamonkennett (Guest) __**wanted to have them in the next chapter. SO here it is.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, which belongs to its rightful owner. I also don't own Spiderman, which belongs to Marvel comics.**_

* * *

Chapter Three

The day after their field trip, Sebastian dreaded the idea of returning to school. He wondered if his dad would notice if he didn't go, he doubted it. If Norman actually paid any attention to his son, aside from telling or yelling something at him, the world would be ending. That wasn't an exaggeration, that's the only way Norman would do that.

"Master Sebastian, I believe it's time for us to go." His butler, Alfred, spoke as he entered the kitchen.

Poking his head out from the fridge, Sebastian sighed and nodded. "Do you think dad would notice if I didn't go?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I believe that is not open for discussion. You are going to school." The butler told the teenager.

Sighing, he closed the fridge and headed for the living room. "I'll meet you at the car, Alfred." He watched the older man nod and head out of the loft. As he walked into the living room, he grabbed his phone and his bag from the coffee table.

"Shouldn't you be leaving?" A voice asked from behind, causing the teenager to jump and turn around to see his father, Norman, standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, I was about to head out." He said. "I just needed to get my stuff. I guess I'll see you tonight, dad."

"I'm not sure about that, Sebastian." Norman replied, walking his son to the front door. "I have some stuff that needs to get finished tonight, so I don't know if I'll be able to make it home tonight."

Nodding, Sebastian knew that his father was never going to be able to be there when the teen wanted him to be. "Should've known." He muttered, walking out of the door and down toward the sidewalk to the limo.

* * *

Santana Lopez's eyes scanned the crowed hallways, it was five minutes before classes were set to start and her best friend has yet to show. She was wondering if he decided to ditch or if he was just generally late today. She sighed as she pulled her phone from her pocket and checked her text messages.

_Might be a little late for school. ~Sebastian_

She shook her head and waited for him to show up. After about three minutes of waiting for him, she decided that she should head to class and let his ass be late. She couldn't afford to be late for math again, the teacher wouldn't be so kindly about it this time.

As she turned around to head off, she heard footsteps behind her. "What took you so long?" She asked, already knowing who they belonged to.

"I woke up later than usual, no big deal." Sebastian said, walking along side of her as they headed for their class. "You talk to Blaine at all today?"

Shaking her head, she glanced up at him. "No, why?" She asked. "Don't you usually talk to him in the morning?"

"Well, yeah, but he wasn't answering this morning." He said. "I figured maybe you would've seen or talked him."

"Maybe he overslept and just didn't show up." She said.

"You and I both know that's not like him."

"He seemed a little bit out of his after the trip yesterday, so I figure that maybe he stayed home and wasn't feeling well."

"That would make sense."

"Now, come on, we can't be late." She told him, grabbing his arm and dragging him down the hallway as the warning bell rang.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Blaine woke up with a start, finding himself lying on the floor in a mess of covers. He groaned, lifting his hand to rub his pounding head. His head felt like someone was hitting it with a hammer from the inside or something, maybe he hit it on something when he fell off the bed.

"Blaine, are you awake?" His Aunt called from outside his room.

"Yeah!" Blaine called. "I'm about to get ready."

"You're already late for school, dear." She told him.

"What?" He looked toward his clock and saw that it was already nine o'clock. "Shit." He muttered, grabbing his glasses and putting them on so he could get ready. As he put them on, he realized that his vision was blurry. A confused expression formed on his face as he took them off, realizing that he could see much better without them.

"What is going on?" He asked himself, setting the glasses on the dresser, and rushing to get ready for school.

* * *

_**Author note: There was Sebastian and Santana in this chapter, the next will have Blaine realizing more about what's going on with him and Quinn will have a bigger part in it to. Also, the next chapter (or the fifth) will have the main villain of the story in it. I hope you guys enjoyed this, but I need to go and work on 'The Car Napper' now. Worst title ever.**_

_**REVIEW **_


End file.
